


BTS only needs LOVE

by bsyra



Category: ITZY (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Love, Friendship/Love, Girlfriend, Long Distance Relationship, Multi, Team as Family, bts is lonely, bts miss gf, bts need loves, lonely superstar, soft, soft bromance, they need true loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsyra/pseuds/bsyra
Summary: One-shot/chapter collectionSometimes is better to let it go than hold it ,right?"I want to be a father but I'm too scared to announce my marriage." - kim namjoon"No matter how success I become, my parent always compare me to my brother." - kim seokjin"I already archive everything that I dreamed of . Why do I feel empty?"- min yoongi"How can I be their hope when I'm the one who became hopeless" - jung hoeseok"We cant-- I can't-- our relationship it's too risky. I'm sorry" - park jimin"Am I become a star only for you?" - kim taehyung" What should I do when hyungs leave me for military?" jeon jungkook*English is not my first language , I'm apologize if there any grammar mistakes, PLEASE DON'T BULLY ME :(
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Bogum, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Shin Ryujin, Kang Seulgi/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Gone ~km.thyn x oc (ONE-SHOOT)

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, this story is set after their winning in BBMA'S 2018 - present *HOLY i write this fanfic on 2018 and i posted 2 years after gosh im sorry *. A LOT OF flashback. The story manly about romantic relationship problems but in particular member - jin and jk- will have another problems. Mention another artist, an original character. Some of members relationship is written in chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... a promise that Taehyung made for you.

*for better reading experience listen to the playlist/song I've been made! I'm so sorry not all are BTS song because I just want a calm , and kind of heartbroken song(?) wkwkwkw, some of them are lo-fi and desperate song.

**_now playing : feels like yesterday, maybe it was - unfortune_ **

[unfortune](https://soundcloud.com/unfortune) · [feels like yesterday, maybe it was](https://soundcloud.com/unfortune/feels-like-yesterday-maybe-it-was)

the song will play at the beginning.

**WARNING !**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, I'm sorry if I leaving many mistakes. I'm still learning! Enjoy this sad devastation fanfiction. I guarantee if you playing a role as their gf you gonna be feel deeply guilty, sorry, or angry, sad-idk-towards them**

.

.

.

G O N E - KIM TAEHYUNG

_I can't forget_

_I don't forget_

_I never forget_

V , known as , Taehyung -which is me, the one who talking to you- sighed heavily. Well armys, you know that there is so much differences between V and Taehyung, right?

V is strong, charismatic , full of power and burn a blast fire , fashionable , king's of gucci? Haha I love that nickname for sure! 

Meanwhile Taehyung..., Taehyung it just ... me. A regular Geochang - Daegu boy who is weak, weird- because some of 'army' call me alien- and I truly hate my past. Especially THAT one that make me can't sleep right now. Those day... when ... ah- I just ordinary boy who had dream bigger than myself. Who curios about feeling of loves. Who... who used to be somebody to someone... That day... at four o'clock

**Daegu , 10 June 2012**

"I'll be gone" I said to her finally breaking silence between us. "Eeungg~ just for a while. I promise!" I let a bigger stupid smile rises in my face.

We sat under the dark sky with no stars and no moon beneath us. It was a completely dark night and she kept her silence. Didn't bulge to speak her mind that wondering - _is this the end?_ -

The word that I know she curious to asked but her mouth refuse spoke it because she knows -maybe- that it gonna hurt me. At the end, she only said

"Okay" shortly.

I narrowed my eyebrow . "No, you're not okay. Just tell me your thought."

She chuckled , "why , I don't want to- ?" she didn't finished her sentences instead turning her face , eye to eye into his face with a pity smile. " You know just... I'm happy that you finally archive your dream. And I don't want to..." 

_become your burden_ I said in heart. I hadn't say anything but she already looked back into the sky.

"They're gone" she said with a soft huff. 

I also faced the night with confused look

"Who is gone ?" Stupid question, Taeyung-ah. No answer for a while and I regretted a bit for asking those witless question. Yet, she opened her mouth

"The sparkling stars," she point her finger toward skies, showing there is no the Milky Way that always decorating the galaxy every night. It's just empty. Like my heart after I'm leaving Daegu, leaving her alone. 

"The moonlight, " she still continued. 

I notice there was only a dark cloud platted thick , layer by layer. It's darker than I thought.

" **So were you** " the last word made me chuckled,

"Why me?" I turn to asked

"Because you are the one who said that you gonna be my light in my darkest day."

I blinked , wanting to hear more, "and what does 'light' mean to you?" Yes I was curious

She made a pity smirk, "For me light is a hope"

I patted her head, smile softly , giggled , and pinched her cheeks. Then I swing my arms to her neck.

"One day , I'll be a star and you can see me. Be my fans so I can see you, so we can sing together, we maybe reunites in unexpected way. or be my ssaeng fans! HA" It was really a lame jokes but she replied with a little smile in her corner lips. More than enough for me. 

I bring my face close her ears then murmured something

_"You're beautiful, and I will never forget"_

<end of flashback>

So yes, for me, for Taehyung, we can not forget because the only reason why my wound could never healed because I know three days after that day, 13 June 2012 , it was going to be a greatest moment in my life, yet also the saddest day for her.

13 June 2012 was my happiness when my dream come true, to be a singer. 

13 June 2012 was a warmth welcome yet a hardest goodbye

Leaving Daegu and not coming back for 6 years or more. It's very inexplicable, Armys, do you know how I felt? 

Until now,

21 May 2018 , Billboard Music Award 2018 , I - we, BTS and you ARMY - succeeded to become a Superstar and Superfans. Together we lightning those million people and earth with bright purple loves. But does one question that I never had a chance to know. Did I become a star only for her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEYEYEYEY THANKU FOR READING TAEHYUNG FF!


	2. PATIENT ~ knj x oc (1 of 4 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just namjoon problems with growing his relationship with his (soon to be) girlfriend/fiance (he wish). This is an OC but your name must be Hyerin. In this story, you are gonna be a doctor. You -kinda jokingly- become Namjoon's girlfriend since Namjoon debut in hip-hop unit but began a serious relationship in 2017 when Her - Namjoon solo released. 
> 
> In this chapter , Namjoon having a slash of flashback about you and Namjoon sweet memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT. I'M REALLY CRYING WHILE WRITING RM STORIES BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT SOOO REALL, SO VIVIDLY . I REALLY IMAGINE THAT RM HAVE A REAL GF BECAUSE THAT FUUUUUC SONG ' HER' AND I WAS SOO DEVASTATED IM SORRY GUYS I JUST NEED TO FINISHED NAMJOON FANFIC THAT I WROTE IN TUMBLR ... IT JUST TOO MUCH IN MY BRAIN.

Helllooooo ,before you read We Met Again Moonchild, it could be better if you read this firssttt! -YES I ALREADY DID ANOTHER 2 FICS AFTER THIS AJSDAIJFHO-

Just imagine that this is you but your name must be Hyejin. M'sorry but here goes tears~ 

**_I don’t know what to do now that we’re apart ; I don’t know how to live without the other half of my heart. - Anonymous_ **

BBMA is soo freaking awesome. Namjoon and the boys back to hotel to get some rest before back to Korea tomorrow. V and Jin are sitting on the balcony enjoying the view. Jungkook is still in his bed probably sleeping, but he heard Jungkook screaming and Jimin rush urgently to his room. In other hand, Suga sitting in couch with his laptop, maybe working new tracks. In other hands, Namjoon literally had no idea what he's gonna do. Well, guess maybe rest. Yes just rest.

Namjoon go to his room, sit in the edge of bed. He take his bag and something drop from the outside pocket.

A bunch of polaroid photo? Ah yes, Namjoon remember know.

Namjoon smile lightly. Suddenly his eyes become sorrow. "huft..." why his heart felt so heavy at the moment?

“Is that from Armys?” Namjoon look to the dancing machine , J-hope standing in front of his door with a towel in his waist. 

“YA JUNG HOSEOK! put some clothes first” He laugh and throw a pillow to Jhope

Jhope chuckled , “aw hyung, you have seen me naked , remember that?" 

"yes but you were minor at that time. Go get some clothes really” _don’t turn the heat Hoseok_ say Namjoon inside . 

J-hope nods, but then he pointing to the Polaroid photo.

“No– Yes it’s not ,what?, no I mean yes it’s from fans. Now put your shirt!” J-hope laughing so hard see Namjoon's pink blush spreading accros his cheeks. Don't forget his dimple get deeper every time he flush.

“Ye, ye, yeah hyung, sometimes you really predictable” Jhope smirk (youknowhatImean).“ ANYWAY, You need to be honest with your heart” He teased and get out from Namjoon room. 

Namjoon hissed and turn to look the polaroid photo. 

“ I miss her” he say slowly,

Namjoon look to the window. A drift sweet bitter memory take him back to June 2016

<flashback>

He take a polaroid camera in her table.

“Since when you like a polaroid? I thought you’re analog enthusiastic" 

She hummed while she cleaning her paper work. "Since I finally have a enough time to do my hobby!”

Namjoon look back to her. “You mean, since you finally finish your hell 6 years long of medical school?? Why the hell you want to be a doctor too?” He give her playful smile

“Hey , being doctor is such an honor. I can help people. ” she annoyed. 

“I don’t get it, why you want to a doctor. It’s already too many doctors outside there. You nerd... ” Namjoon spit venomously but in joke tone.

"“Well it ain’t my fault since you become a superstar, is so hard to see each other..." She pause a moment to look Namjoon in the eyes then grabbing her bag to get off from class. 

“..or you come to see me _only because you want to”_ she continue her sarcasm dialog , leaving Namjoon alone sigh heavily.

**_now playing : Patient with u - sky.high ft shiloh_**

[Sky.High](https://soundcloud.com/skyhighbeatss) · [Patient with' u (ft. shiloh)](https://soundcloud.com/skyhighbeatss/patient-with-u)

Is always a busy town, Seoul. Lucky, his girlfriend, Hyerin, is smart , delicate, hard working person, and dependable so she manage to stay in this is such huge and competitive town. Back then , both of them in Ilsan, everything is move very slowly but surely. 

She get out from hospital waiting for the bus take her home, Ilsan. She get in, without she knows, Namjoon following her and sit behind her. When the bus finally arrive at the destination, she get out and followed by Namjoon. (please refer to BTS Highlite Reel : 3 when Namjoon take a bus and following a girl)

She stop walking and turn around , facing him 

“Really?” she tilt her head. 

Namjoon smile and take her hand, hold her tightly like he don’t want to let go. 

“I go where ever you go. Now walk” Namjoon point his chin to the road

She laugh annoyingly, “What the hell are you thinking? I’m trying to get home” _our home, Ilsan, right?_ Hyerin keep that line in her hearth. She felt despondent toward her relationship with Namjoon after a years of holding and holding , now she still holding right now. Holding to their heart, holding to their dream to be together , to be united. For how long she should hold this precious bond? Neither of them want to let it go. No. Both of them are stubborn. 

“Then take me”. He step closer and rest his forehead in her. "Please" he said with moonlight shine on them.

“Tell me do you feel the moonlight? Shining on us?” He ask. She nods slowly but refuse to look to his mesmerizing brown eyes.

“Hey, let me tell you a story. It’s about a lonely star in the night sky” He smiled then open the gap between them.

“One day, in the galaxy there was a lonely star. Unlike his friends that shine so bright, he was to shy to shine and spark. ”

She chuckle , “what a stupid story telling, we know every stars are shining”.

He shake his head. “ Nope , not for the old stars?” They giggling together, like they used to before.

Namjoon continued the story, “And then, a moon approached him. A moon asked what’s wrong and comforted him. The star was very very happy that time. He finally proud to showing his sparkles. A moon was very happy to him.”

Namjoon paused a bit. Thinking what should he say next,

“And they promise to see each other again” He smile. End of story.

She frowned her eyebrows and protest “That’s not how their story end”. Hyerin took a deep breath and continue the story in her version.

“The story end because he , _the star_ , was shining so bright until one of the other star from groups, come to him and invite him to join them. So then when the night come, they will forming a long Milky Way in sky and that amazed human. They loved it so they take them a bunch of a photo and wishing them to come again and again, ”

“The lonely star, whose now is not lonely, is happy to have friends. Until he’s not realize he leaves the moon. Here the difference between moon and a stars; the moon always alone and she shine so brightly and human is going to miss her if she gone in the middle of night. While a stars are always grouping, even if they split apart ,isn’t that far, yet human only see them if they together or if some of them fall down or scientist call death star.”

She finished her story. “It’s our story isn’t?” Her smile faded slowly.

Namjoon shook his head “No, Hyerin, no, don't. It’s all you ever wanted ” His hand brushing her cheek. “ Because I never wanted that. All I want is that they will see each other again no matter how far distance separating them.” Namjoon sadly tone lingering in both of their ears, their heart too. 

“How about us? Are we close enough?” She asked.

“ Yes we are because there is no me without you and you without me” Namjoon smile. "Just, please Hyejin, I don't have much time you know that." 

Hyerin nods slowly with her head lower than before, facing the ground. Namjoon noticed that. _Am I a burden to her?_

"Hyerin lets... let's do this" Namjoon urge to speak but he doesn't know what to say. He still shorting his words. 

Hyerin look at him with confused gaze. 

"This , look, I know it sound ridiculous. Yet, isn't be better that we should not labeling our relationship, right now, at the moment? It doesn't mean I don't want to become your boyfriend. Is not that we break up or what. But , Hyerin... I just feel sorry to you, I feel egoist , a bad person , I .. I" He can't, If Namjoon forcing himself to speak then he's going to cry. He doesn't want to look weak. He is a strong guy, He is BTS leader.

"You don't want our relationship become a burden for both of us , do you? " Hyerin completed his sentences with wholehearted smile.

Namjoon let out a shaky breath, " yes.. I.. just, I'm sorry, You were with me when I was nobody, no one. When my parent hates me that I choose this path. When I don't have anything. You were there, you gave me your everything and I can't return that.." 

"yet , Namjoon. You will , I believe you. It just... hard sometimes. But I understood, both of us are busy working for our dream. No one need to be blame for. No one, okay? Don't feel sorry. Let's do our best. We promised to be patient toward each other. So did I." Hyerin bring their forehead together. 

"How about you?" She asked. 

Namjoon let a chuckle. His dimple reappearing without saying any words, Namjoon land his lips softly toward her. Their lips are pressing together in the middle of breezing night. Make a warm heat that surround them and protect them from a cold wind. With that, Hyerin know for sure Namjoon's answer and she gonna stay patient. 

_I’m so lucky to have you. Someone who very understand me_

<flashback off>

“Will you be patient for me? I’ll be back, I promise” Namjoon speak to his own , hoping she would hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes a fucking yes, I have another 2 fics bout rm x hyerin. let me know if you want morre~~~


	3. 3:15 ~ j.hsk x ryujin (chapter 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all of because SIRI, who played 3:15 by Bazzi , J-hope had a massive struck of missing his dance partner. and J-hope doesn't regret it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeess my fav self-made fics I ever written. Like holy , I just consumed by emotion while writing this. If you Ryunjin x Jhope shipper, thank to me later in the comment , okay!

_**J-hope x Shin Ryu Jin (or OC if you want )** _

_**WARNING ; a lot of cursing, and I'm sorry about kissing.. Ryujin still a minors in this story set.** _

He walked out from Namjoon's room with a bright face (as always). He put his clothes, as his hyung told him to do, and get ready for bed.

He slammed his body to his bed. Tired and exhausted but anyway he can't wait to back to Korea tomorrow.

He took his phone from bed side drawer, 

"Hey , Siri,"

"Good morning J-hope, what can I help u" _huh morning already?_ Jhope thought. 

"Um... I'm going to sleep" he murmured. 

"OK. Today you sleep at 1 am in the morning. Later than before,you'll get sick , Jhope."

Jhope chuckled, "Since when did you become like a nurse? Idk, seems you developing pretty well. Anyway, what's my schedule for ..." _Is it for tomorrow or today?_

"Today schedules ; flight to korea at 7 am ; go to studio at 1 pm ; dance practice at 6 PM. Also a reminder to drink a vitamin every 3 hours after landing in Korea." Siri said with very plain-flat sounds but Jhope likes it, she is a AI after all but caring him like her own son. 

"Your alarm will set at 5 am. Good night, Jhope" He didn't reply instead rolling his back so his stomach lying and he started to close his eyes.

Siri usually plays some music for help him to sleep. Yet, not today...

-now playing 3:15

**_Laying next to you, I got a flight in the morning_ **

"shit" Jhope mumbled. He groans and open his eyes. "SIRI, why this song:(" say Jhope.

Jhope huffed because this song brings his memory back to long time before he flight to US.

<flashback>

[BAZZI](https://soundcloud.com/bazziworldwide) · [315](https://soundcloud.com/bazziworldwide/315b)

_**Got me questioning what I think is important** _  
_**I can't even lie, think of you when I'm with her** _  
_**Look me in my eye, tell me that you feel different** _

He woke up at the bar sofa. His head feel dizzy and shit , is already 12 PM. He drank to much. 

He looked at his clothes and his hair, it was a completely mess.

" Well at least I'm not slept with those ... " He sighed heavily not wanting to continue his sentence. So, Bang PD-nim held a party to celebrate DNA success. It's true that members, staff and also himself had a lot fun. But shit, he can't think anyone beside her. Yes, his dance partner, his first love. He missed her so bad. So he get up and took his car key.

_**Drove two hours just to stay the night with you** _

He needs to go to her place,and he know where her favorite place 

_**Haven't seen you in a year, but I still get you** _

He fucking haven't meet her a year since they shoot short movie together.

_**Hurts to see you laugh 'cause I know I'll fucking miss that** _  
_**How could I forget that?** _

The hall was dark, yet he still can hear a loud thump music rhythm across the room.

When he opened the door, J-Hope standing near by it watching his most adoring girl who dancing energetic in the middle of night.

She freeze as soon she saw his reflection on mirror and turn around. "Oh? Look who is coming!" 

_**You made me feel alive**_

He smiled and walked to her. J-Hope face become very bright like a sunshine.

He hugs her so tight. His arm surrounded her neck so her head buried in J hope neck. Jhope knows that she only see him as a partner. But today, Jhope just fuck missed her so much. Bet Jimin will angry to him because Jimin also slightly have a little crush on her too.

_**Forget them other bitches, I will put 'em to the side** _  
_**Girls in L.A. couldn't be more dry** _  
**_You're so money, baby, you ain't even have to try_ **

But for Jhope, she is his everything. 

**_Now I'm runnin' with you 'round East Lansing_ **

J-Hope laughed lightly. 

  
"Come on! Show me your move"

 ** _Tito's in your dorm, we're dancing_**

She begin dancing at first then followed by Jhope. 

_**It's quarter after three** _

_**Sayin** _ _**everything we mean** _

No need talking, it's already delivered in their movement.

"Damn girlll, you improved a lot" J-hope smiled as she continued her dancing. Sweat showering both of them

_**Girl, it's hard to see me go so fast, yeah, I get that** _

_**Times that we have, so wild, can't forget that**_

"Why you come here?" She asked him out of curiosity in the middle of the song played.

"Because I need daaanceee partnerr, Jimin probably drunk" Jhope said as he waving his body , arms, and his feet stomping. Following the beat rhythms.

_**Now I'm on a flight in my feels, thinkin' 'bout you** _

"Is that so?" She laughed.

" _No I come here because I'm miss you"_ J-Hope chuckled slowly , refused to talk further. 

_**Hope you know you fire, fuck anyone who doubts you** _

"Your movement, expression, all of this is a fire , you know? Fuck them up who doubts you. Why JYP hasn't debuting you yet?" J-hope said in annoyed. Why his girl still have to suffering like this?

They both let out load panting. She shook her head. " _i don't know"_ she said in small voice, almost desperate? 

_**Life out in Cali has been great, I'm committed** _

"You know California really have a great dancers." Jhope changed the topic

"You happy there, why you come back?" She asking out of the blue by moving her body along the melody.

_**You the only thing that makes me wish things were different** _

Jhope grab his waist, facing each other and make a harmoniously dance. 

  
" _Mollaseo_ , it's different." He answered honestly as he tried to lift her up to the air but then he realized Ryujin got tense in his arms. 

_**I might fly you out, get your ass on a one-way** _  
_**If I had it my way...** _

"You often do a couple dance , don't you? Don't be nervous" he teased.

" I'm NOTT! I'm still minors :( !!" Ryujin shouted and both of them laughed to their fullest.

_**Girl, you'd be by my side** _  
_**Forget them other bitches, I will put 'em to the side** _

"But Cali nor LA is not that good. I mean yeah it's fascinating but... " JHope laughed nervously.

She frowned while facing him with her hands around his neck and Jhope arms around her waist. They swaying their hips together in same rhythmic , showing how they become one in dance. Comfortably. 

_**Girls in L.A. couldn't be more dry**_

_**You're so money, baby, you ain't even have to try** _

"Why?" Then she jump back facing the mirror with Jhope still holding her waist.

"Because ... you're not there" _should I do this? I''m sorry Ryujin but I can't hold it anymore._

She startled while Jhope kissing her neck softly. She pushed Jhope and turn around with annoyed look "Hey, why do you do that?

 _While would Jhope kissing me? Does he likes me? But what about his fans? I don't want to hurt ARMYS feelings._ she overthinks. But she knew, she haven't made her debut yet. She can't have any scandals with anyone. 

_**Now I'm runnin' with you 'round East Lansing**_

Jhope head fall down and released a heavy sigh. Without hesitated he go forward to her and crashed his lips roughly to her. She shocked seeing Jhope who always smile brightly become full of rage and passionate. _What was I thinking?_ Jhope asked in his head. 

_**Tito's in your dorm, we're dancing** _

Jhope pushed her to the mirror with angrily kiss. His hand cupping her face deepening their kisses.

_**It's a quarter after three** _  
_**Sayin' everything we mean** _

Jhope lifted her legs up circling his waist and bring her down to sit in the floor. Finally, Jhope broke the kiss and both of them panting harshly, facing each other with a strong gaze and sad face.

"I'm so sorry" He look down to the floor with a regret. 

**_Maybe I'm stuck in the past, girl_ **

**_Not_ ** **_willing to let it all go_ **

**_You can't ignore the fact, baby_ **

"I'm so sorry for everything, for leaving you, for that kiss, for.."She could hear Jhope sobbing. Wow, Jhope can cry... 

"Hey look at me," she placed her hand in his shoulder but Jhope pushed them back. "No no, you don't deserve me, I'm not wort--" He paused and finally look to her. His hair was messy, his eyes red and puff. J-Hope is crying. He is really crying. 

**_You made me feel alive_ **

He gasped his breath and looked at her sadly.

"I just missed you so much, that's it. "then he kissed her softly not wanting her to get hurts

**_Fuck them other bitches_ **

**_I will put 'em to the sid_ ** **_e_ **

"Wait, Look at me please" she broke the kiss,

_**Shit's so real, baby,**_ _ **look me in my eyes**_

_**You're so money, baby, you ain't even have to try** _

"It was hurt but I try to understood that" she says, Jhope smile and nodding his head. "Please don't cry for me, Hoseok-oppa, I will lose my sunshineeee" Ryujin said in cute way successfully make Jhope laughed brightly. 

**_Now I'm runnin' with you 'round East Lansing_**

**_Tito's in your dorm, we're dancing_ **

"But you know.." Ryujin gulped her own saliva try to not look Jhope as she facing to their interlacing finger on the top of her thigh. 

"About what?"

"How about armys, your fa--" without finishing her question Jhope already shush her with a kiss. 

"I know, but we still have a lot time" Jhope brushed her cheek softly. They starred each other and both smiling like an idiot.

Jhope kiss her forehead with feels, hope and apologize. 

**_It's a quarter after three_**

**_Sayin' everything we mean_**

Her eyes, her nose, her lips , he kissed it all with love. She looked back to Jhope with her arm clinging to his neck. "I'm sorry too"

J hope shook his head slowly. "Nah, you're enough for me. Much more"

_**For a moment, I was feeling like I had you**_  
_**Didn't wanna leave,**_ _ **I had to**_

And they kiss again, again and again. Never letting go

  
_**It's a quarter after three** _  
_**Saying everything we mean** _

When song slowly decreasing, Jhope find him alone in hotel bedroom. What a nice dream so he can't wait back to Korea. Meet her as a friend. Of course, he scared if he wanting more. Guess Jhope only need to wait until the right time come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's next?


	4. Risky ~pk.jmn x seulgi/oc (also in chapter )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi and Jimin having a heart talks because they desperate to meet each other but they can't. What a delusional couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy seulmin shipper.

5 AM, 2018, Seoul

**SEULGI / YOU POV**

It was gloomy outside. So did my heart. While I stared at the window blankly with my two hands holding a soft fluffy doll who has my favorite colors, i heard familiar voice whispering from nowhere. 

_"why are you sad?"_

I shrugged my shoulders , "I don;t know. Am I sad?"

 _"why are you sad?"_ The whisper still asking the same question

"I told you, I dont know..." I said in annoyance. Yet something felt so strange in my heart. Like your mind said "i don't know" but your heart knows it. Because heart never lies. 

"..." the whisper put me in uncomfortable silence. 

" Alright, alright, I'm sad because _he_ gone for so long" 

Quiet, then a simple sentences made me shivers. 

_"Missed him?"_

I blushed. " What? No!" Said my "confidence" voice which is sound very weak to neglected the fact that ; Yes I miss Park Jimin so freaking bad like for a century god damn. I hate it this feelings. 

_"Why sad?"_ the whisper talked again.

" Because... " I took a deep breath, try to remember that day... "He hugged me and just left." That Jimin who used to be my number one supporter. When I had a hard time learning choreography , he taught me with a patient, soft smile spreading across his cheeks, and with _love_. With him , I learned the meaning of dance. With him, I felt complete. Yet if he confessed , why he need to left me in such miserable and rushed way? Like everything feel so fast, so quick , that I can't even said a single goodbye. I remember it was in the backstage of one of music program when both of groups has a same schedule comeback. He running lightly towards me then pulled me into a hug before going up to the stage. Then after it's done, he bowed to me, 90 degree, called me with formal tone, 

_"Seulgi-sii, thank you" and goodbye"_

and then... he left. That's it. And it hurts when both of you already in relationship. He didn't even say break up. Well at least an apologize to " I want to break up with you blablabla". Instead he left me hanging with a lot of confusion. Then week after, he changed his number, he stop sent me a gift, he just gone. Until now I didn't understand what _thank you_ means? 

Thank you for spending time with me? Thank you for become my lover? Thank you for wasting my time? and Goodbye? It's very ambiguous words. I started to believe that we're over. Yet i don't know the reason. He left me clueless. 

_"Why you sad?"_

"Because I haven't say goodbye" it's true. I haven't said anything. 

_"Don't cry"_ the whisper tried to calm my rushed mind. 

"I'm not" What a lies when i felt tear slowly falling down in my cheeks. 

_" It's okay because there will never be a good in g o o d b y e"_

/rain pouring/ Ah , now the cloud were crying too. I smiled.

" You know what? Sometime you wanna someone and you want to kiss and be with him."

_"But you can't because of responsibility decision you've been made before you falling for him."_

_"_ Well... I'm..." 

" _you . never forget who you are, You're an idol"_

 _"_ So does he" 

" _you know what it means, then don't ask him why. You already know"_

"...." Am I know why he left me? Am I sure it's because that thing? I still have to reassure myself. 

"Seulgi-ya? Ppali nawa ( Come on fast). Let's eat then go out. We have schedules " Irene voice made me jump into reality

 _"She is calling you_." 

"Ne eon.." I said to Irene. 

I look down to my hand , " _When ever you sad , You can talk to this okay? "_

I closed my ears and my eyes when the memory slowly return back. 

_"Pretend I'm there, go with you every time you bring this doll . You know that I always be there for you."_

"You are not real . stop it" I demand as soon as I gasped a heavy breath when I can saw my own illusion standing infront of my dorm, talking with someone, with him who giving me a bright yellow doll 

When Irene come to my room. She sighed when she looked at me, who is talking with a doll, BT21 Chimmy doll.

" Seulgi..." Seulgi looks up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Irene took my hand and lifted me up so I standing on my both feet.

"He will come... in time" she said shortly , circling my forearm softly. I took a deep breath and looked her adoringly. " Thank you." 

Irene gave a little nods and pulled me towards room.

"Um, unnie , can I asked you something?" I spoke with a little voice... 

"Hm.. just ask it" she played cool. 

" you know, do you miss him?" 

Irene stopped at the front door of my room with a shock face for a moment, "w-who?" she raised her eyebrow. Ah Irene nuna looks very cute when I caught her on her most sensitive topic, Park Bogum. 

"Bogum " I smile. "You must be truly desperate and mess if missing him like I do " I let out my giggle then ran towards other member who waiting me outside the dorm, "Ya friends! Wait for me" . I;m sorry unnie, but I don't what to get smack from you.

_I miss him,does he miss me? - Seulgi_

**_Third POV_ **

When Seulgi already left. Irene stung like she was got a lightning struck. Slowly her lips gave a cold smile. Like her heart already cold since the last time they said goodbye. It was freaking in 2015. 

Yet, Irene heart act differently .Her heart hurt so bad when everytime she heard that name. She had to admit it, she might be crazy as does as Seulgi. Irene took out a silent huff then packed up her things. 

That is other story to tell. Yes it's. 

In other hand, overseas , a plane flew beneath the cloud and sky.

"Finally time to get some rest" his manager put a gently message on Jimin shoulders. Jimin didn't respond to his manager word. Instead he also have a delusional talk. 

_" I heard that you asked me if I miss you? "_ Jimin let out a chuckle while he staring blankly to the moving cloud.

" _But the real question is how_ _could I missed something that wasn't even there in the first place..._ _?"_ He puts his hand in prayer. 

" _I hope you are not losing faith in me. I promise I will tell you all, but please wait for a right time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i really want to make irene x bogum ff but i still scratching the idea. I heard Irene is going to have her debut in film. Let's support her! Don't forget to stream Your eyes tell and Monster!

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this fanfic ends but i will try to upload as many as I can.


End file.
